Industrial field of utilization
This invention relates to a hard copy system for regulating the non-uniformity of video signals for each of a plurality of graphic terminals having RGB video signals so as to obtain correct hard copies, when picture signals from these terminals are switched by a multiplexer device wherefrom the copies are outputted.
In a hard copy system connected to a plurality of graphic terminals, this invention enables the connection with a multiplexer device requiring no regulation, by making the multiplexer device have channel discrimination signals and by providing a means which can control a take-in element of video signals based on the channel discrimination signals.